1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), and more particularly, to a positioning device for positioning an optical film set, a backlight module having the positioning device, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, TFT-LCDs are a very important display for modern information technology and video products. An optical film set is disposed in the frame of a backlight module and is fixed with rivets or rivet-like objects in some conventional technologies. Specifically, rivets are disposed on a back plate. Openings disposed on the optical film set and corresponding to the rivets can be penetrated by the rivets.
However, inventers of the present invention observe a tendency toward LCDs. Since optical LCDs featuring a thin bezel design become more and more popular, the structure of the conventional backlight module becomes more and more difficult to meet the demand of engineering design.